Sparrabeth Rewrites
by DamonsDevilishAngel
Summary: Disclaimer: don't own Potc or the stories from which I take scenes from...I only own the idea to make them Sparrabeth I'm working on chapter 1 right now and should have it up in a few days......however if you don't think it is a good idea let me know and
1. AN

Disclaimer: don't own Potc or the stories from which I take scenes from...I only own the idea to make them Sparrabeth

I'm working on chapter 1 right now and should have it up in a few days...however if you don't think it is a good idea let me know and I won't bother...


	2. Love Storm A

_**Love Storm  
**_

**Captain Jack Sparrow stood inside his cabin staring at **

**Elizabeth, who was asleep on his bed fully dressed.**

**Elizabeth was sleeping on her back, one arm flung out**

**above her head, her cheeks were rose-colored from the **

**warmth of the cabin, tousled golden hair lying in a riot of**

**waves on the pillow.**

**The coverlet had been cast aside, her breathing was slow**

**and light. **

**Jack's eyes moved from the enchanting beauty of her face **

**to the creamy flesh of her full breasts as they rose in splendor,**

**forced above the tight decolletage with each gentle breath.**

**A throbbing hardness pressed against his trousers, the insistent **

**erection pulsing in anticipation.**

**Jack pulled off his boots, walking towards the bed slowly, he shed **

**his belts and shirt, carelessly dropping them on the floor, he **

**continued his inebriated way to the bed and the pleasures **

**awaiting him.**

**He stripped off the confining trousers, and his masculinity sprang**

**free - taut, erect, quivering.**

**He stood naked, a sun-bronzed giant of a man, wide shoulders and**

**a chest tapering with muscles to taut stomach and narrow hips.**

**Long, firmly sinewed legs were planted slightly apart as he paused**

**for seconds and stared.**

**The bed sagged beneath Jack's weight as he sat gently on the edge,**

**reached over, and smoothly began releasing the line of small, **

**silk-covered buttons marching down the front of her bodice until**

**Elizabeth's magnificent breasts were freed from the confining pressure**

**of her dress.(A dress Barbossa insisted she wear because she was a lady.)**

**' I've got to go to the brig and thank him tomorrow.' Jack thought**

**drunkenly.**

**Brushing aside the lace-trimmed chemise, he bent low and softly kissed**

**one shell-pink nipple. Elizabeth moaned small pleasure sounds in her**

**sleep, like the purring of a contented cat, as Jack practiced the gentle**

**arousal at which he was so an expert.**

**He had never viewed sex as a conquest, an achievement, or a performance**

**but rather as a pleasure to be ripened, extended, taken to its limits before**

**consumation.**

**W_i_th saccharine fingertips, he stroked the warm, fragrant skin of her throat,**

**her shoulders, the soft mounds of her breasts, lightly caressing each rosy**

**crest until it stood perfectly erect.**

**Elizabeth's mind floated blissfully in this paradise of pleasure, in the deep **

**exhaustion of her sleep, finding this dream exquisite; soft sighs of pure**

**sensation escaped her lips in response to these new, powerful, luscious**

**pulsings of her blood.**

**Jack deftly unhooked the flounces of her skirt, untied the ribbons of her **

**petticoat and drawers, and faciley stripped them from her inert form, revealing **

**the splendid beauty of her body to him.**

**The momentary coolness of the air washing over her bared flesh caused **

**Elizabeth's eyelids to flutter, but when Jack bent to gently kiss her cheek,**

**she smiled sweetly and dropped back to sleep.**

**With a gossamer touch his fingers moved over her belly, twined soothingly**

**in the silken mons, and tenderly slid into the warmth of her pliant**

**flesh.**

**Parting the soft folds, his finely tapered fingers searched and probed the**

**lubricious crevices until they gained the minute, sensitive place he was**

**looking for, and with a feather-light touch he delicately stroked until**

**Elizabeth's breathing altered, no longer slow and peaceful but ragged**

**and agitated, and her hips rhythmically writhed, her body reaching for**

**the source of that compelling sensation.**

**Lowering his body next to hers, Jack leaned over to kiss her trembling **

**lips, gently at first and then more insistently, his tongue darting to probe**

**the sweetness of her mouth as he rolled her underneath him, pressing**

**himself intimately against her.**

**Elizabeth's eyes snapped open. With genuine panic, she stared into **

**smoldering eyes.**

**Aghast with horror, she realized that these exquisite sensations were not**

**a dream! **

**An urge to scream welled up in her throat, but Jack's demanding lips **

**drew her in the sound even as his practiced hands stroked, caressed,**

**titillated; then his mouth released hers and moved slowly across her**

**cheek to her ear, whispering love words that brought Elizabeth's**

**flesh to new heights of desire.**

**A silent cry pierced her pleasure-ridden senses: What was she doing?**

**Determinedly she endeavored to struggle free of the sensual stimuli**

**that were bombarding her pulsing body, but when Jack lowered his**

**head to a swollen breast and touched it with a light, exploring kiss, **

**new pleasures began exploding in her belly, snapping her **

**resolution.**

**Weakly Elizabeth attempted to protest. "Please, Jack," she whispered**

**faintly, "this is a dreadful mistake.Please...stop. You must!"**

**Jack lifted his head briefly in mild astonishment. He exhaled softly as a**

**slight shudder gripped him."Lizzie," he said gently."it's too late to stop."**

**He tenderly brushed her hair back from her forehead and bent to**

**kiss her lips , and in that moment he felt in her the hesitation that presaged**

**capitulation.**

**Violent tremors of fresh desire warmed Elizabeth's melting flesh as Jack's**

**mouth touched a rosy nipple and his long, lean fingers insinuated themselves**

**into her damp, moist inner warmth, stroking the tiny seat of pleasure until**

**her hips arched involuntarily, stretching for more of that utterable joy that**

**was encompassing her.**

**Her mind gave way as her body took over. Nothing seemed to matter at the **

**moment; reality, conscience, anxiety receded. The only reality was his touch,**

**his caress, his burning kiss tasting of the rum he had consumed, and **

**instinctively, instead of trying to pull away from this unscrupulous, dangerous**

**man, she reached out for the strong, lean body poised above her, wrapping**

**her arms around his broad muscular shoulders and feverishly drew him closer,**

**wanting to press her warm, soft flesh against his.**

**His responses rising to a throbbing urgency, Jack lowered his body, settling his**

**weight upon her, his quivering penis probing her wetness as her hips moved**

**in a dance as old as time.**

**He met resistance, and his inebriated brain briefly registered perplexity, but**

**his fevered, insistent passion ignored the minor hindrance; he desperately**

**wanted to lose himself in her flesh, accommodate her breatless passion, gain**

**relief for his engorged penis. He surged forward.**

**An anguished shriek of pain filled the small room, shocking Jack back to an**

**unwanted sobriety. Elizabeth sobbed quietly as Jack's arrested, pulsating**

**organ filled her. A most warmth enclosed him, arousing an already volatile**

**passion.**

**'God she felt good: tight and enveloping, her nipples pressing into his chest,**

**her silken skin beneath his fingertips.'**

**Almost instantly he shrugged away the momentary dismay. Virgins were not **

**his usual style; he preferred experience in bed, but it was too late now - to late**

**for the both of them.**

**His lips brushed her cheeks, kissing away the salty tears, as he moved, more **

**slowly now, inside her sensuous warmth. Gently, deliberately, rhythmically he**

**teased the interior places until her sobbing ceased, replaced by small gasps**

**of pleasure, building each wave of sensation leisurely, lingering at the top**

**of his stroke and then withdrawing so as to allow the piercing sweet tremor**

**to reach fever pitch. **

**He took his time, noting with a sensualist's expertise when Elizabeth moved**

**and squirmed and when she thrust herself at him, matching his rhythm to hers**

**until he saw that she could no longer wait, and then, when he felt the climax **

**break over her, he poured his warm seed into her.**

**Elizabeth felt no guilt at the moment; the pleasure was so complete she only**

**felt drained, content, unable to move, wishing never, never to leave the soft,**

**warm bed.**

**Jack rolled over, pulling her into his arms; their bodies sated, they lay tranquil**

**in each other's embrace.**

**All too soon, reality crowded in. 'What in the world had she done? How could she**

**have allowed such freedoms? Was she truly depraved?'**

**Then Elizabeth's sensible, practical nature overcame the mild hysteria. **

**'For heaven's sake, it wasn't the end of the world-. If that was chaste respectable**

**love, she would gladly forgo the conventionalities.'**

**But Elizabeth experienced a frightening feeling of vulnerability when this darkly**

**handsome pirate touched her: it was as though she no longer belonged to **

**herself, as though he controlled her passion with his mearest touch.**

**How could she have permitted these rapturous feelings of hers to overcome**

**her genteel upbringing? Certainly Jack would never respect her now.**

**Elizabeth's eyelashes fluttered up and she gazed surreptitiously from under**

**their shield at the man who had so casually taken her virginity.**

**He was disturbingly handsome: fine aristocratic features; full, sensitive mouth; **

**dark, long wild hair; smooth bronze skin.**

**The rings on his fingers caught her eye as his hand rested possessively on her**

**hip, making her acutely aware of the contrast between their circumstances. He**

**was handsome, charming, seductively expert, she ruefully noted.**

**"I'm sorry for hurting you, Lizzie," he whispered gruffly. "I could not control**

**myself."**

**Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond but stopped when she felt Jack's sensuous**

**fingers stroking her breast, and a palpable shock of pleasure gripped her senses.**

**She opened her mouth to protest, but warm, tender lips covered hers and the words**

**died in her throat.**

**Arms that came up in remonstrance to push away the offending muscular chest **

**ineffectually trembled and then in capitulation, slid up around the powerful neck and **

**clasped the hard male contours tightly.**

**Jack, by way of apology for hunting Elizabeth last time, set out to please her, kissing **

**and caressing each sensitive area - lips, throat, breasts - and Elizabeth felt the**

**world slip away.**

**Only feeling mattered: the movement of his hands on her flesh, his lips worshiping**

**each part of her body, lingering and tantalizing until her breath came in short gasps**

**and her hips arched, seeking once again union with this man, seeking to fill the**

**burning, pulsing emptiness.The ache in her loins brought each nerve screaming **

**with the need for possession.**

**Jack reached up and gently unlocked her arms from around his neck, brushing her**

**cheek with his lips.**

**"Don't rush, Lizzie," he whispered. "There's plenty of time."**

**Elizabeth whimpered piteously as Jack moved away, and reached imploringly**

**for him, seeking the elusive release. But he brushed away the imploring arms and **

**languorously resumed the subtle stroking, running his hands over her belly, twining**

**his fingers in the silken hair below, gradually forcing her thighs apart and caressing**

**a delicate pattern along their inner contour.**

**Soon again sensuous fever was provoked; Elizabeth was dewy moist, running wet as **

**convulsive waves of sweet passion built and built.**

**Jack slipped down the bed between her thighs and rested his head on her belly. His**

**face felt softly prickly to her tender skin.**

**Moving downward, he kissed the downy hair, the braids on his beard tickling her lightly,**

**and his warm breath stirred her deliciously. Moving still lower, his lips nudged at the**

**soft folds of her pulsing, turgid, fleshy gates of paradise.**

**'What was he doing?' Elizabeth's eyes widened in alarm. 'He surely musn't kiss her there.'**

**She reached down and frantically attempted to push the encroaching head away.**

**Indifferent to her ineffectual efforts to dislodge him, Jack explored the outer lips, licking,**

**kissing, softly biting until the horror of paralyzed shock in Elizabeth's mind was overcome**

**by a driving fever that pulsed in time to her frenzied heartbeat.**

**Then Jack parted those lips with his long, cool fingers, and his teacious tongue probed her**

**innermost dew until her found the tiny lodestar of desire; and when he touched her there,**

**Elizabeth thought she would die.**

**She was flooded with explosive waves of tumultuous passion as Jack tenderly sucked**

**and tongued her rosy pearl. Her body writhed and twisted with the agony of her senses;**

**her fingers curled into the black thickness of his hair and clung as shudders quaked her**

**body.**

**When she thought she would explode from the building sensual hysteria, Jack moved the**

**full weight of his body onto her, slid his muscled legs intimately between hers, forcing**

**her soft thighs apart, raised himself, plunged his throbbing hardness into her with a low**

**groan, and drove in hungrily.**

**Elizabeth's thighs closed savagely around him, fusing their bodies in a primeval embrace.**

**She felt the hard, flat muscles of his stomach pressing against her, the power of his arms, **

**the broad muscles of his back flexing as each fierce thrust tore into her; the power and **

**energy, the gentleness and sensuous touch of this man filled her senses.**

**Jack's hands reached down to grasp her hips, driving home with all the frenzied power of**

**his lower body; his mouth closed over hers, and she moaned against the compulsive lips**

**as she was impaled on his exploding shaft of love.**

**Elizabeth keened a wild cry of raw, primitive fulfillment as her climax burst and rapture**

**flooded every fiber of her being.**

**They lay quiet for a long time. Jack felt heavy on her, but she liked the feel of him. His breathing**

**was still harsh, his pulse racing wildly as he brushed her cheek with his lips. Perspiration**

**beaded his body, and Elizabeth quivered pleasurably as she remembered his hard, lean**

**back arched in ecstasy beneath her fingers as he'd released his passion.**

**Many moments later, he stirred against her as if to draw away, and Elizabeth realized with **

**embarrassment that she was still clutching him tightly.**

**Her arms fell away, and Jack immediately rolled off her and onto his back, expelling**

**a long, low whistle of appreciative reverence.**

**Twisting back on his side, he planted a hasty kiss on Elizabeth's cheek.**

**"Never, sweet Lizzie, never in my life have I encountered such a hot-blooded virgin..."**

**he whispered. **

**He chuckled deep in his throat, contemplating the rich delight in tutoring such untried**

**passion.**


End file.
